Spying:The Real Deal
by gallagherblackthorne4ever
Summary: Cammie Morgan is spending christmas break with bex and her family.well in london she meets Jason Bourne a man wanted by the cia but he cant remember. She dosent no weather to trust him or turn him in.Can they help eachother get answers?and fall in love?
1. INTRO

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST GALLAGHER GIRL STORY AND CAMMIE MAYBE OOC BUT IT SHOULD ONLY FOR A FEW CHAPTERS

CPOV intro

Christmas break I thought a chance to get away from the madness I call my life.

To act like a normal teenage girl not a spy in training.

That's right I said spy in training I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young

Women in Roseville, Virginia.

You see ever since I started covert operations in my sophomore year I have gotten in

some sticky situations.

I have dated Josh a boy from Roseville, he ran over my covert operations teacher Mr.

Solomon with a forklift because he thought I was kidnapped.

After that I was told I had to dump him.

Then I meet Zack Goode he has movie stare looks sparkling emerald eyes every girls

dream and to top it off he is a spy to, I haven't heard from him since my aunt Abby was

shot.

Which brings me to my third problem the circle of Cavon also know as the CoC

Gallagher's worst enemy are after me.

So naturally I was happy to get away, what I didn't now was that well in London I was

going to meet someone who added one more thing to my growing list to problems.

His name is Jason Bourne.


	2. The first meet

_**OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1 HOPE IT IS GOOD **_

_**CPOV**_

_**I had just gotten off my best friends privet jet, and stepped into the busy street of London. Bex and I were walking to big Ben to meet her parents. **_

_**Right away I felt eyes on the back of my head my spy training kicked in I covertly looked around and saw no one. **_

_**Bex saw what I was doing and did the same. **_

"_**Do you see anything" I whisper to her? She responded with a no.**_

"_**Cam she spoke softly like she was talking to a child no one is there your being paranoid you did have a close call in D.C". Bex spoke with such sureness in her voice I felt stupid for saying anything. **_

_**Oh how wrong she was though how wrong she was. **_

_**We were about three blocks away when I felt the eyes again I was just about to inform Bex when we were pushed in to the ally way by three guys in ski masks.**_

_**I when in to spy mode and saw Bex do the same I dodged a jab retaliated with my own and a roundhouse kick to follow.**_

_**The deadly dance began. Bex and I were losing ground but didn't stop because if one of us fell behind it would be over and they new it.**_

_**All the wile I am doing this I keep thinking one sentence over and over the one Solomon drove into our heads they only need to get lucky once and I was cutting it close. **_

_**About fifteen minuets into the fight a man came to our aid before we new it we had them all on the ground unconscious. **_

_**I turned to tell the man off for getting involved in something so dangerous (not like he would no what it really was happening) but I got lost in his stormy blue gray eyes. **_

_**The mystery guy coughed and immediately the trance was broken, then I took in the rest of him. **_

_**Handsome I thought with his short dark brown hair almost black his dazzling blue gray eyes.**_

_**He was tail about 6'3 had broad shoulders and just the right amount of muscle. **_

"_**Go run get out of her it is not safe" he said. The moment was over. Bex and I just shared a glance. **_

"_**Look I spoke we had it under control we didn't need your help Mr." I trailed off not knowing his name. **_

"_**You did he said he said sounding like he didn't believe a word I said because from were I was standing you guys looked like you were in a pickle and needed my help".**_

_**I was about to say something not very grateful to the guy but he cut me off. "and it is Bourne Jason Bourne" he said with a smirk knowing I was going to speak.**_

_**We both glared at him. **_

_**Please I thought the whole James Bond thing was a little much and who dose he thing he is saying we need his help we ARE spy in training we don't need a civilians help. **_

_**Just as I was going to speak my mind to JASON here Bex did, "we had it under control Bourne she spoke with anger and rage in her voice but thanks for the help'. **_

" _**we'll be going now I bit out barley containing my own temper. **_

_**He smiled like he thought we were amusing we glared back one last time and walked away. **_

_**After walking away and checking for tails I spoke in French "Ya no one is tailing us at all". that was the last time we spoke till we saw her parents.**_

_**WHAT WILL BEX'S PARENT SAY WHEN THEY SEE THEM? **_

_**WHAT DO THEY THINK OF BOURNE? **_

_**WILL THEY MEET AGAIN? **_

_**U WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE**_


End file.
